shopkins_veggietales_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Kate
Rainbow Kate, simply known as Rainbow, is the tritagonist of the Shopkins franchise. She is young and curious, often letting her curiosity getting her into trouble. But being a young child, Rainbow Kate is still learning and growing. Rainbow Kate only wants to do what’s right and prove that little guys can do big things! Bio In her first appearance, Rainbow Kate was five and watched a late night movie called Frankenhand and was scared because she thought he's real, but on her way to her bedroom and in bed, she kept claiming that she's not scared. Soon, Jessicake and Apple Blossom popped out of nowhere in her room and decided to help Rainbow Kate to show that no matter what happens, God is bigger than anything. Later, when Rainbow Kate's birthday was coming up, Duncan asked if she can ask their next door neighbor Fernando to come. However, she didn't want to because she thought he talks funny (because of his accent). However, after helping Jessicake, Apple Blossom, and Sneaky Wedge's problem with the USS Applepies, she soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Rainbow Kate can be described as curious, courteous and, well, rainbow. She is young and kind, though she can sometimes be impatient and do things wrong, like when she wanted to end the show early so she can have her mother's cookies in Abe and the Amazing Promise. She always assumes her way is right, though ultimately she learns later when she takes advice from elders. Rainbow Kate is also good friends with Donatina, Willy Wafer and Peppa-Mint, though she and Peppa-Mint don't always agree with one another, like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Rainbow Kate gets annoyed by Peppa-Mint bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Rainbow Kate decided to give her ticket to Peppa-Mint. She also helped Peppa-Mint's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. Her favorite pastime is being with Duncan and they always play catch. She often gets things wrong, like when she accidentally broke Duncan's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up by lying a few times until she later discovers that lying won't help solve her problem when the Fib started to destroy some parts of Bumblyburg. Sometime later, she and Peppa-Mint also started a rumor that Alfred is a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Rainbow Kate is also bullied by Lil Jonny Rotten, which annoys her sometimes. Nevertheless, she's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Appearance Rainbow Kate has a fair complexion with light purple eyes, light purple freckles, and pink lips. Her artwork, however, shows purple lips. Her curly purple, light blue, pink, and yellow hair is worn loose with straight across bangs. She wears a blue top with a pink heart on it, along with yellow ruffled sleeves and collar. Her two layer skirt is pink on top with tiny colorful dots, while the second layer of the skirt is rainbow colored. She wears blue sandals with a platform sole that is yellow in front and pink in back, along with lavender tights. On the top of her head is a puffy yellow chef hat with pink icing next to a white iced cake with pink, purple, and yellow inside. Voice Actors *Kayli Mills (1993 - 2014) *Tara Strong (2014 - present) *Manolo Rey (1st/2nd Brazilian dubs) *Ana Lúcia Menezes (3rd Brazilian dub) *Marisa Leal (singing; 1st and 2nd dubs) *Aline Ghezzi (singing; 3rd dub) *Timo Tuominen (Finnish dub) *Tammo Kaulbarsch (German dub) *Jelinek Márk (Hungarian dub) *Yuji Mori (Japanese dub) *Gianina Talloni (1st Latin Spanish dub) *María Dolores Ortiz (2nd Latin Spanish dub) *Milena Janežič (Slovenian dub) *Seo Yu-ri (Korean dub) Fun Facts *According to the official Jonas website, if she weren't an actor, she would've been an aerospace major at Shopkin Valley Grade School. *When Tyler Vischer and Brad Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice actor for Rainbow Kate during the beginning of production for Shopkins, she contacted her original voice actor, Kayli Mills, who agreed to record for the show after a deal was made. *Rainbow Kate is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's Apple When I'm Frightened?" she is five years old, though according to Ichaletta in later episodes, she is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, she possibly turned nine. *The first and second German and Brazilian Portuguese dubs along with the Czech dub of Jonas: A Shopkins Movie tone down Rainbow Kate's voice to that of a female sounding voice. **However, the latter makes her sound like a fully grown adult, which is way too old for her age. Category:Shopkins characters